dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Pokemon shiny
Modera tu lenguaje. Por favor, si vas a meterte conmigo, insultarme ,poner spam o vandalizar en mi discusión, no te molestes en dejarme un mensaje porque serás Bloqueado ¡Hola, estás en mi discusión!. Cualquier duda, pregunta, respuesta o sugerencia déjala aquí y te responderé en cuanto pueda. Y recuerda firmar siempre con este botoncito que para algo está., para que sepa quien eres. ¿Dudas? ¡Escríbeme!¡No olvides firmar con esto para que sepa quien eres! Bienvenidos a mi discusión Archivo:Copa_de_la_liga_Dialga.jpg|Mis trofeos aquí Club Brillante Hola Shiny! Tomando en cuenta el desarrollo, popularidad e importancia del Club Brillante, propondría una posible actualización (no es necesario una constante), pero el cambio en las tablas y tomar en cuenta que algunos Usuarios ya se retiraron. En general un cambio estético, gracias por tomarme en cuenta. Si necesitan ayuda les puedo prestar la mia. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 21:27 29 jun 2010 (UTC) puedo hacer ¿puedo hacer un torneo que gane el que pierde el combate? las reglas las pondre el la pagina del torneo. xeno 16:17 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Hola, Recientemente he visto que subes los ficheros con un prefijo del número de pixeles. Por favor abstente de nombrarlos así. -- 18:03 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Sigues subiendo erróneamente los archivos. Abstente de hacerlo la próxima vez. -- 14:22 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Shiny Argúmentame el borrado de Arceus, por favor.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|''' Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 07:35 1 jul 2010 (UTC) : Que plagio ni que...??? Lo único que copié fue un párrafo, lo demás es mío. Lo de De WikiDex lo puse para ayudarme con el artículo.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 09:53 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Mis Imagenes Ola shiny, eres el administrador en quien mas confio y se que aras algo al respecto. El otro dia como tu bien sabes (comentastetes una de mis entradas)Andres bonilla me borro casi todos los Blogs , con el trabajo que me costo, y en consecuencia perdiendo mis imagenes gif .Luego me bloqueo, aunque tubo una razo me desfoge en el chat y yo al menos lo atmito i lo asumo.Podras ayudarme y si es possible recuperrar mis imagenes gif , no para el blog sino para mi . Mini El foro lo puso despues de lo que paso aun no estaba, en fin , ahora mismo si te va bien A parte Pero si o no ¿Y en mi ciudad podría hacer un gimnasio así? --xeno 13:58 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Ya me compraron el HG. ¿Me das tu codigo de amigo de SS?--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 07:21 3 jul 2010 (UTC) : No, es que simplemente me compré el juego y el día que tuviese el equipo bien completo, quería echarte una batalla. Por cierto, no sabía que tenías el wifi jo__do.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 09:28 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Foro Wiki Foros Wiki, si buscas una wiki para hacer blogs, foros, grupos de fans etc. ,¡esta es tú wiki! --[[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 14:53 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Licencias ¿Hay algo de malo en no poner licencias en las fotos? Vicho 15:08 3 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Ahora que Chile se fue para la casa quiero que gane ¡España! así que si los descalifican creo que tendré que matar al DT Español :D RE:Wi-Fi No lo sé, algo muy probable es que estabas un poco lejos del Router, y demoraba en entrar al Wifi por eso estaba cargando un poco, con la pantalla negra, y no tuviste mucha paciencia y lo apagaste(a mí me pasa cada vez que peleo con JP).--'''Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 16:02 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Elite angel y el video Elite: Dijo que no iba a volver, pero puede que vuelva, quien sabe. Ya me hizieron reversor el Lunes, creo, o el Martes. Video: El gato se podria haber limpiado el culo XD [[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 10:29 4 jul 2010 (UTC) me gustaria.. vamos a ver,ya que tu nombre de usuario es pokemon shiny y tienes muchos pokemons shinys,me gustaria que me cambiaras alguno interesante.contacta conmigo y hablamos.por cierto,davidlozanocampillo tiene una ciudad?contestame AntonioV Y Amatar 18:59 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Cod. Amigo Aqui te dejo el codigo de Pacobombaler:Paco 3653 4674 2957.Y que recuperes el wifi.Alex pokemon 19:20 4 jul 2010 (UTC) una duda como se llama la ciudad de davidlozanocampillo?AntonioV Y Amatar 19:47 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Respondido en su discusión.Alex pokemon 19:53 4 jul 2010 (UTC) otra cosa si borraras la ciudad de david me darias permiso para hacer yo una ciudad,bueno y si quieres antes por favor contestame. AntonioV Y Amatar 20:01 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Problema El Usuario Davidlozanocampillo cometió varias veces cambios en la Plantilla Ciudades, para mí es un acto vandalico. Merece una sanción, o una llamada de atención eso no lo sé, lo dejo en tus manos 'Franco' 'Soy todo oídos' 'Ayudame con esto' 22:11 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿Me das permiso para hacer una ciudad?--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|' Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 07:59 5 jul 2010 (UTC) yo creo que.. Yo creo que deberias bloquear a davidlozanocampillo ya que se a copiado de mi pagina de usuario.Bueno y ¿Vas a dejarme hacer una ciudad? AntonioV Y Amatar 08:52 5 jul 2010 (UTC) He creado He creado una ciudad llamada Ciudad Trueno,espero que te guste .AntonioV Y Amatar 09:48 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Como... ¿Como se pone el link de otras paginas?Por favor contestame.AntonioV Y Amatar 11:16 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Mi ciudad XD ya la cree, pero no estará lista hasta que tenga un equipo decente.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 13:31 5 jul 2010 (UTC) necesito... Necesito que me hagas una medalla para mi gimnasio,algo como un trueno o un rayo o parecido.AntonioV Y Amatar 14:32 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok? Lo que pasa es que yo soy de otra Wiki (wikidex para ser mas especifico) y la verdad no recuerdo cuando entre aquí... pero puedo colaborar en algunas cosas.-->..::::♠☻El AzuLiTo☻♠::::..< 15:38 5 jul 2010 (UTC) no he podido Hola no he podido hacer la ciudad durante este tiempo porque mi hermano me ha roto el ordenador y de vez en cuando me da problemas.estaba escribiendo y se me iba la pagina. la empezare a hacer. ¿Y me puedes hacer una medalla por faavor? quiero que sea como una explosion de esas que en la imagen salen como cosas puntiagudas. davidlozano 16:06 5 jul 2010 (UTC) lo malo de la ciudad es que tiene las cosas muy separadas y ¿podría hacer una lotería pokemon? si me dejas podrías ponerlo en la portada de dialgapedia, y para la lotería querría saber quantos usuarios registrados hay aproximadamente. Dare pokemons con objetos y todo eso. Además he puesto en mi ciudad un cartel que dice cuantos números en la lotería quedan. El numero decidmelo en la discusión. dale un vistazo a la ciudad cuando puedas. Ciudad Total davidlozano 19:50 5 jul 2010 (UTC) 19:44 5 jul 2010 (UTC) podrías ponerlo en la portada de PKMN Lo de la lotería es para que mas gente se entere, un amigo mio ya la sabe Mi nueva firma La quiero probar: ...█▓░Ξ §ǍɭƯȡɸȿ Ξ░▓█ ◄◄¶«┼ƼƯɆƦƬƩ┼»¶►► 23:16 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Demonios, otra cosa Revisando artículos me di con la sorpresa del nuevo Foro, es de Bola, este indica de ahora en adelante todos los artículos dirán: ''Este artículo empezó a escribirse a partir del artículo Roserade en WikiDex, publicado también bajo la Licencia Creative Commons CC-BY-SA''. Estoy seguro que es una decisión que no cambiará, estoy muy angustiado por ello, te aseguro que toda la comunidad se estremecerá. Saludos '''Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 21:16 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Tu plantilla no funciona en cuanto a lo del color, por ejemplo, en Senda Dindón, sale rojo en vez de marrón.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|''' Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 08:55 6 jul 2010 (UTC) puedes hacerla la medalla quiero que sea como una barra de metal y en medio un semicirculo como banderín y en el semicirculo que este pintada una pokeball puedes hacerla la medalla quiero que sea como una barra de metal y en medio un semicirculo como banderín y en el semicirculo que este pintada una pokeball davidlozano 09:01 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Respecto al retiro Hola. Quisiera saber sí pronuncias tu retiro del wiki, sí es de esta manera házmelo saber. Saludos, -- 15:02 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Despedida Uff... demonios, todos se están yendo de la wiki (de hecho, ni sabía que se había ido ¬¬) y es una lastima que esta vez seas tu (y más aún siendo tu quién me invitó a la wiki). Una duda ¿te vas de todas las wikis o solo de esta?. De todos modos espero verte después en algún lado :). Hasta... no sé si hasta pronto o hasta nunca, pues necesito que me respondas la pregunta anterior. Al fin y al cabo adiós Shiny.--M. trainer 16:30 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Adios Mira ,espero que cambies de opinion.Has sido uno de los mejores usuarios del wiki y ademas el que me propuso registrame.Espero poder hablar contigo algún dia por el Facebook y que nunca te lamentes de tu decision.Y si te lamentas de lo que hiciste siempre puedes volver.Que te vaya bien.Alex pokemon 16:33 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Lo que pasa esque nose como poner lo de aleatorio, por ejemplo: Ves una luz: Entras Sales=especial aleatorio Para cuando pincho en sales me salga unja pagina aleatoria. Salu2 y Gracias Caantaantee 100% 11:57 7 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Eso es por la imagen del entrenador, que queda muy centrada y deja muchos espacio arriba y abajo.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 17:19 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Adios amigo Bueno, creo que te vas a ir y no creo que nadie cambie eso, pero harémi último intento para que te quedes: Y si eso no cambia tu opinion, quiero agradecerte por todas tus grandes contribuciones al wiki y por ser mi mejor amigo Adios: El rey del XD 17:27 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Tu sueño se ha cumplido...pd el sueño de que España gane partidos en el mundial, ¿Es verdad que España nunca ha llegado a la final? Pues si es cierto no solo van a celebrar eso, también celebrarán su nuevo título legendario de campeón del mundial. Si España no gana la final voy a asegurarme de que la seleccion Española no vea el amanecer nunca más. Vicho 00:25 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Shiny Gracias por pensartelo bien y que no te hallas ido :D [[User:Carlos96 |CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate''']] 10:35 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, y gracias por la bienvenida. Lider Gracias as oido nuestras suplicas i te quedas, a otro tema, el lider de ciudad brillante , plumi no se conecta nunca, no podemos luchar.Mini o Ponce 17:29 9 jul 2010 (UTC)